


Human Qualities

by OneLittleBadWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Mild Spoilers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Only Human by Gareth Roberts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLittleBadWolf/pseuds/OneLittleBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is relieved to have Rose back and in one piece. He couldn't however get rid of the image of her kissing that caveman. Now all the Doctor wants to do is claim her for his own. He knows he shouldn't but his body tends to have a mind of its own. Especially when it comes to Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Qualities

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic so constructive feedback is welcome. This is a one shot so also my first delving into smut. Enjoy!!

They walked back into the Tardis and Rose went and sat on the jump seat. She was still clad in her fur bikini wedding ensemble. She wanted to change but she also didn’t want to leave the Doctor alone. There was something in the way he looked that left her feeling unsettled. He took the Tardis out of prehistoric earth and into the time vortex. He looked over at Rose and gave her a half smile. She stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in their usual we saved the day hugs. This one however felt different. Maybe it was the lack of clothing she currently had on or it might just be the fact that this was the hardest thing they have been through yet. She wasn’t sure. Her arms just held him tighter as his hands encircled her bare waist. The feel of his calloused hands across her smooth skin was intoxicating to say the least, she never wanted him to let go. 

He held her tightly in his arms thinking to himself that he almost lost her. She could have been the next Face of Boe, without the longevity, had Lene not been there. He felt so helpless when he couldn't fix her, he felt empty. His hands curved around her waist feeling her naked skin beneath them. She felt incredible underneath his touch. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way about his companion but at the moment he couldn’t be bothered to care. She married that stupid bloke and he watched her kiss him and all he could think was what her lips would feel like pressed against his. How she would taste when his tongue explored her mouth. What it would take to make her moan. 

“Mmmm”

Wait, that wasn’t, was it? He thought. His thumbs under the volition of his subconscious were stroking her sides. She nuzzled her face into his chest again and made another tiny moan. He was swiftly losing his self-control. All because of one little human. He placed his hands on her hips probably not the wisest idea, not when he wanted to use them as anchors to thrust into her. He shook his head and pulled her away from him. He looked down at her and she wasn’t making eye contact. He could see her cheeks becoming pink with a blush of what embarrassment, shame, arousal? 

She looked up at him quickly with a gasp. He was confused for a microsecond and then realized what his nimble little fingers did. He must have been playing with the tie of her fur bikini bottom because it had come undone and had fallen from her waist, where is hands were not so strategically placed. She was half naked in front of him and his brain went a little fuzzy. He tried to search his brain and system to see if there were still any lingering chemicals running around but could only find want for the gorgeous, young, human standing before him. He felt her hand move from behind his back, over his side, and up his chest. He gave an involuntary shudder, as it snaked around his neck. He looked back at Rose’s eyes and they were darker then he had ever seen them. He gave another involuntary shudder as she pulled him down to her lips. Those gorgeous full lips that he has thought about doing just this on too many occasions. Why was she doing this? Well he did remove her knickers in a sense and this to her would be a natural progression if she wanted him. Then it hit him as his lips touched hers. Rose wanted him. That was his last rational thought. 

At first the kiss was chaste. Then she could tell something in him shifted. It became hot, and biting and gorgeous. She opened her mouth to him and the flood gates opened. His tongue darted inside her mouth and tried to be everywhere all at once. Their tongues volleyed for dominance. He pulled her flush against him, his arms encircling her again though his hands didn’t stay still for long. They roamed her back and he slowly slid them down and cupped her arse. A noise was made she was not sure if it was him or her and it may have been both. His hand ventured further down her thigh and lifted it against his jean clad leg. The rough texture of his jeans against her smooth leg was way more intense than it should have been. 

She felt need and desire rise up even more inside of her. She removed her hand from his neck and placed both hands on his shoulders and began to push his sexy leather jacket off of him. She got it off his shoulders and to his elbows. That was as far as it would go unless he let go of her and she wasn’t sure which she wanted more. The Doctor decided for her. He released her leg and removed his arms from her and the jacket fell to the grated floor. His mouth however never left hers. His hands then returned to her bereft body. He began to toy with the tie of her top at the nape of her neck. His hand followed the loosed string as it slid off her shoulder and over her chest. His mouth finally having had its fill of hers for the moment peppered kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. He was gently sucking where her pulse was beating out a samba. Her chest moved from his enough for her top to slide to the floor as his free hand untied the knot at her back. His fingers were very nimble, she thought to herself, and she shivered in anticipation of where they would go. 

He cupped her breast in his roughened hand and she let out a throaty moan as his thumb caressed the hardening nipple. She watched as he brought his mouth to her pink tanned areola. Her knees went weak as he suckled her breast. She gripped his arm to keep herself from falling. He chuckled into her breast and the vibrations shot right to her core and she almost fell again. 

“My, aren’t we sensitive. Well I can’t have you hurting yourself.”

 

He said in a voice that she could hardly recognize, gravelly and filled with desire from what she could tell. She gave a small yip as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her to the jump seat. He returned to his previous action of tasting and massaging her breasts. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could handle. She wanted him inside her she wanted to feel his naked body on hers. She wondered how far he would let this go, would his Time Lord senses kick in and cause him to stop. Rose hoped that wouldn’t happen because she definitely wanted it all and wanted it with him and him alone. 

He could feel her heat scorching his chest through his jumper. He never wanted to let her go and after this, he never would. He sat her down on the jump seat and looked down at his jumper. He was shocked and taken back by what he saw. He lifted the jumper off of him and held it up to see the growing wet spot where Rose had been pressed against him. The sheer thought that she was so wet for him that she began to soak through his jumper made his cock twitch with want to be inside of her slick warmth. He brought the jumper to his nose and breathed in her essence. He looked at Rose who was blushing again, this time he was sure it was of slight embarrassment from the spot on his jumper. He placed the wet part of the jumper in his mouth while not taking his eyes off of her. He groaned as he tasted her mixed with him. He was overwhelmed with the need to taste her fully. Her eyes went wide and dark again as she gave him that insanely sexy tip of the tongue smile. He dropped the jumper as he dropped to his knees. Rose sitting in front of him with her knees together would never do. 

They shouldn't be doing this. He should stop this before things got out of hand. What the hell was he thinking, they were already out of hand and there was definitely no way he was stopping this. The only way he would stop is if Rose stopped him, though it would be difficult he would. 

He put his hands behind her knees and pulled her to the edge of the seat. He slowly spread her legs apart and the smell of her arousal almost overwhelmed him. He felt his cock twitch again but it would just have to wait. Right now was about Rose, his Rose. He looked up into her eyes, silently asking if this was okay. She placed her hands on his head and ran them over his closely shorn hairs and scrapped gently with her nails. That was all the prodding he needed. He kissed and licked the inside of her thighs as he got closer to where all her heat was emanating from. His fingers went first and touched the soft light brown curls that covered the gateway to his nirvana. He slid a single finger in between the curls and groaned at the wetness and heat that was awaiting him. She groaned too and gripped his head tighter. His finger moved up and down in her folds never entering her but just slightly teasing her clit as his finger brushed over it and she would jump slightly each time it did. He decided to add another finger and really enter her and see how tight she was. 

With two fingers he entered her she yelled out and let go of his head in favor of gripping the edge of the jump seat. He could feel his fingers stretching her and she felt exquisite. Her hips started to move and he wanted to really taste her now. He removed his fingers and licked her juices of off them but it still wasn’t enough. He leaned his head forward and tentatively slipped his tongue into her folds licked her languorously. Her hips arched into him feeding his need to taste her deeper. His hands gripped her thighs and he distantly thought she may have bruises there later. He moved her legs onto his shoulders to get a better angle. He wanted to make her orgasm right into his mouth to feel her shake uncontrollably as her walls convulsed around his tongue. With that thought he picked up the speed and darted his tongue in and out of her. His fingers gently at first rubbing her clit then more vigorously to bring her release.

“DOCTOR! I’m so close, guh, you….inside…..NOW!” 

It took all his strength not to listen to the broken sentence of an extremely aroused Rose and rip his trousers and pants off and slam into her like he wanted, he would definitely be getting to that but this was definitely first. Her orgasm hit and she nearly flew off the jump seat. The Doctor could taste it, as she convulsed underneath the vigor of his tongue, a white heat enveloped him and made him giddy and light headed. He felt Rose begin to relax. He slowly started kissing up her body and brought the breast that was so rudely ignored earlier into his mouth. He reluctantly let go of it and stood to divest himself of his trousers.

Rose had the same idea because her hands went straight for his button and his zip. She pushed him back enough for her to stand and slide her hands down with his pants and kneeled in front of him. It was his turn for his knees to go weak as looked at the sight before him. Rose’s mouth level with his cock. She mock bit him through his pants and he almost fell. Her small warm hands moved to the waistband of his pants and was slowly moving them down. He couldn’t move all he could do was watch as this perfect human unmanned him, well sort of. He was finally unsheathed before her and he saw her eyes grow wide. He thought she was intimidated by his length and girth. He couldn’t help that this regeneration was overly endowed. She looked up at him and smiled. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and touched the tip of his cock. He involuntarily jerked forward almost entering her hot moist mouth. Rose began circling his cock with her very talented tongue. He cursed in Gallifreyan as her mouth descended upon him. He had to grip the jump seat in order to keep from falling. She was exceptionally good at this. She knew just the right amount of pressure to use as her teeth teased his shaft. Her tongue, well there were no words for what her tongue was doing to him. She began to hum slightly and he almost lost it.

He grabbed her shoulders and slid her up his body. He covered his mouth with his as he aligned himself with her. He wanted to slam into her but her momentary awe at the sight of him made him think better of that. He slowly eased his cock into her heat. Inch by torturous inch. He was a little over half way inside of her letting her adjust to him when Rose got impatient. She wrapped her legs around him and her strong gymnast legs crushed him to her pushing him fully inside of her. 

“Oh, yes!” was the only thing she could scream. 

He waited a couple of moments more before he felt she was ready for him to move. Once again, Rose surprised him and began rotating her hips to bring the friction she so obviously wanted. 

She was so gorgeous, so much like a sex kitten just waiting to be pawed. As one hand cupped and kneaded her arse the other one massaged her breast. He so slowly started to move in and out of her. Relishing the absolute tightness that engulfed him. 

“Doctor, oh my Doctor, you feel so good, so big, so right. I need more, please give me more.” 

Rose said as she looked into his eyes. He very nearly lost himself inside of her at that moment but he quickly got his aching cock under control. 

He however wasn’t going to be so slow and gentle, he wanted to rock her like no one else had or ever will. As per his earlier thought he grabbed her hips and used them to drive himself deep into her. Hard and fast, hitting the very spot so many men don’t care to find. Making her scream with each thrust, in and out, bringing her to the brink of oblivion.

“Please, Doctor. I am so close, please.” Rose cried out in a ragged breath.

“Please, what Rose? What do you want me to do?” If it weren’t for his respiratory bypass he would sound just as needy as Rose, if not more. 

“Harder…faster… make me come, please Doctor.” 

As if he could ever really say no to Rose. He moved one of his hands and found her clit with his calloused fingers. He was rubbing her and thrusting into her bringing her closer. He could feel his own climax building. With one final thrust and a pinch of her clit, she tumbled over the edge. Her body shot up and she wrapped her arms around him. He pumped into her a couple more times and shuddered as he spilled his seed into her. 

She moved her head so she could snog him properly as he felt himself soften inside of her. He lifted her off of the jump seat and began walking down the corridor. He came to a room that the door was already opened to and he laid her on his big soft bed. He moved the duvet and climbed in with her and covered them both. She snuggled into him, she was practically purring. He was right, his little sex kitten. 

She looked at him with heavy eyes. 

“Wow, that was,” It took her a moment to come up with a word that could accurately describe the bliss she was feeling. 

“Fantastic!” She said and placed her hand over his two hearts. 

“So what do you think about sleeping with a married woman?” She asked jokingly

He chuckled, “I say that you aren’t married because the marriage was never consummated, well at least not with the groom. Besides you’re technically a widow now by 28,000 years. Yeah and your mum thought I was old.” He said still laughing. 

“Well you are, but I like it. I love the ears,” she then nibbled on his ear lobe and he gasped. 

“Your nose” and she kissed his nose.

“your daft face.” She kissed his forehead and cheeks while smiling deliciously.

“I especially love that mouth of yours.” She leaned over him further and kissed him deeply. 

His hands roamed her naked form, arousal begining to course through them again.

He sighed into her mouth and she sat up to look at him. 

“Rose Tyler, you are fantastic! You know what though, so am I.” 

He then proceeded to show her how fantastic they both were.


End file.
